Animal Story (Stephen Druschke's Style)
Animal Story is Stephen Druschke's eighth movie-spoof of "Toy Story", which appeared on YouTube in March 25 2015. ''Cast: *Woody - Finger Man and Finger Boy (Company Idiot)'' *''Buzz Lightyear - Puss in Boots (Shrek)'' *''Mr. Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Slinky Dog - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Rex - Garfield (Garfield: The Movie)'' *''Hamm - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Bo Peep - Finger Woman and Finger Girl (Company Idiot)'' *''Sarge - Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Sarge's Soldiers - Dalamtains Puppies (101 Dalmatains)'' *''Andy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Baby Molly - Dil Pickles (Rugrats)'' *''Mrs. Davis - Cinderella'' *''Sid - Mitch Mitchelson (Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Hannah - Penny (The Rescuers)'' *''Scud - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Etch - Skippy (Robin Hood) '' *''Lenny - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Mr. Shark - Sharky (The Wild Life: Special Edition)'' *''Mr. Spell - Toby (Robin Hood)'' *''RC - Pooka (Anastasia)'' *''Robot - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Rocky Gibraltar - Tom (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Snake - Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Troll Dolls - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Mice (Cinderella)'' *''Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mickey Mouse (Disney)'' *''Combat Carl - Pongo (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Baby Face - Cub (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Ducky - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tale)'' *''Frog - Digger (The Rescuers)'' *''Hand-in-the-Box - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Batty (Bats and Butterflies)'' *''Jingle Joe - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Legs - Little Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Rockmobile - Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Roller Bob - Road Runner (Looney Tunes)'' *''Walking Car - Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Burned Rag Doll - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Twiggles (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Yellow Soldier Toys - Slim, Francis and Heimlich (A Bug's Life)'' *''Sally Doll - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Stephen Druschke Films ''Scenes: #Animal Story part 1 - Opening ("You’ve Got A Friend In Me")'' #''Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting'' #''Animal Story part 3 - “Who Let the Dogs Out”'' #''Animal Story part 4 - Puss in Boots, The Space Ranger'' #''Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things"'' #''Animal Story part 6 - Robin Hood and Puss in Boots Fight/Mitch Mitchelson'' #''Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Cody Pick?/A Fox Accused'' #''Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station'' #''Animal Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet'' #''Animal Story part 10 - Puss in Boots Meets the Mice'' #''Animal Story part 11 - At Mitch's House'' #''Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Mitch'' #''Animal Story part 13 - “I Will Go Sailing No More”'' #''Animal Story part 14 - Puss’s Paw Bandage'' #''Animal Story part 15 - Mitch’s Window to Cody’s/Puss is Fixed'' #''Animal Story part 16 - The Big One'' #''Animal Story part 17 - 'Puss, I Can’t Do This Without You' #Animal Story part 18 - Robin Hood Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission'' #''Animal Story part 19 - ‘Play Nice!’'' #''Animal Story part 20 - The Chase '' #''Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power'' #''Animal Story part 22 - Christmas In Cody’s House'' #''Animal Story part 23 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995)'' ''Clips from Films Used: *Company Idiot (1993)'' *''Company Idiot: The Show (1994)'' *''Company Idiot: The Valentine's Day Special (1995)'' *''Company Idiot: The Easter Special (1996)'' *''Company Idiot: The Halloween Special (1997)'' *''Company Idiot: The Curse of the Germ (1997)'' *''Company Idiot: The Curse of the Loch Ness Monster (1997)'' *''Company Idiot: The Thanksgiving Special (1998)'' *''Company Idiot: The Christmas Special (1999)'' *''Company Idiot 2 (2003)'' *''Company Idiot 3 (2005)'' *''Shrek 2 (2004)'' *''Far Far Away Idol (2004)'' *''Shrek the Third (2007)'' *''Shrek the Halls (2007)'' *''Shrek Forever After (2010)'' *''Puss in Boots (2011)'' *''Scared Shrekless (2011)'' *''Puss in Boots and the Three Diablos (2011)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King I ½ (2004)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' *''Garfield the Movie (2004)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''The Rugrats Movie (1998)'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''Anastasia (1997)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Happy Tree Friends (2005)'' *''Happily Ever After (1993)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1991)'' *''Looney Tunes (1942)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films ''Voices: *Tom Hanks'' *''Tim Allen'' *''Don Rickles'' *''Jim Varney'' *''Wallace Shawn'' *''John Ratzenberger'' *''Annie Potts'' *''John Morris'' *''Erik Von Detten'' *''Laurie Metcalf'' *''R. Lee Ermey'' *''Sarah Freeman'' *''Penn Jillette'' *''Jack Angel'' *''Spencer Aste'' *''Greg Berg'' *''Lisa Bradley'' *''Kendall Cunningham'' *''Debi Derryberry'' *''Cody Dorkin'' *''Bill Framer'' *''Craig Good'' *''Gregory Grudt'' *''Danielle Judovits'' *''Sam Lasseter'' *''Brittany Levenbrown'' *''Sherry Lynn'' *''Scott McAfee'' *''Mickie McGowan'' *''Ryan O'Donohue'' *''Jeff Pidgeon'' *''Patrick Phinney'' *''Phil Proctor'' *''Jan Rabson'' *''Joe Ranft'' *''Andrew Stanton'' *''Shane Sweet'' *''Brian Bedford'' *''Antonio Bandares'' *''Nathan Lane'' *''Dom DeLuise'' *''John Byner'' *''Tara Strong'' *''John Fiedler'' *''Bernard Fox'' *''Richie Sanders'' *''Dana Laurita'' *''Dori Whittaker'' *''Billy Whittaker'' *''Mel Blanc'' *''Ellen Connell'' *''Ginny Tyler'' *''Larry Roberts'' *''Paul Julian'' *''Dub Taylor'' *''Cliff Edwards'' *''Keith Coogan'' *''Sandy Duncan'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Denis Leary'' *''David Hyde Pierce'' *''Wayne Allwine'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''John Lasseter'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' *''Fox Prince'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Joe Ranft'' *''Jim Varney'' ''Music Used: #"You've Got a Friend in Me" Performed by: Randy Newman & Lyle Lovett'' #''"Who Let the Dogs Out" Performed by: Baha Men'' #''"Trashing the Camp" Performed by: Phil Collins & NSYNC'' #''"We Are Here to Change the World" Performed by: Michael Jackson'' ''Directed By: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: *Cinderella and The Lion King were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in 1995, the same year Toy Story was released in theaters.'' *''Toy Story, Pinocchio, The Black Cauldron, Robin Hood, and The Rescuers Down Under were released as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000.'' *''This is Stephen Druschke's 8th movie-spoof.'' *''This is the first movie-spoof to use songs in a Pixar spoof.'' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs